In recent years, a technology is known which is used for an MFP (Multi-Function Peripheral) in a power-saving mode to return from the power-saving mode when the MFP senses an approaching user. As it takes the MFP several to dozens of seconds to return from the power-saving mode to a normal mode, the technology is developed for the MFP to start returning from the power-saving mode before the MFP is operated by a user. As a method for sensing an approaching user, the image of a user who approaches an MFP is recognized by photographing the surroundings of the MFP with the use of a camera. However, restricted by the orientation of the camera and the range of image recognition, in some cases, the approach of a user cannot be highly accurately sensed with the use of the method.